Pick Me Up
by TwistedSick
Summary: I'm not entierly sure where this is gonna go...


It was never very happy in the Dursley house. In fact it seemed most of the time to be rather crowded, but that could possibly be because of occupants of the house. Well really only two of them, in my opinion, the other three where sticks while the father and son swelled to fill all the space surrounding them.

Living in this house was a total of five people. One was a giant of a man; he had flat laying brown hair, a bushy mustache, and pursed lips. His girth was large enough to engulf the other four in the house if given the chance. The second was a rather large boy, not far from achieving his father's girth in the future. He had blond flat hair and a rather 'holier then though' attitude. His mother was a rather spindly woman. It's surprising to many that her son didn't split her open when she gave birth to the boy.

Then there came the other two who lived there. A boy and a girl who really didn't fit in with this family. Though out of the three others they were most like the woman, Petunia, small, but most would indeed seem small next to the two men with pig bellies. The boy , smaller than the girl , had black untamable hair, knobby knees ,rounded glasses, and a lighting shaped scar which he apparently got from a car crash, which his parents supposedly died from.

The girl also had knobby knees, but rather than black hair she had a peculiar shade of dark red hair, which she always kept in a braid falling down her front. She had brown eyes and freckles. One thing the two did have in common was that they both looked smaller then they actually where because of their clothes. Hamby downs from Dudley, the pig boy, making them look 10 times smaller than they actually where.

The spindly woman and her family often pretend as if the two children where servants. Personally the young girl thought it was worse for her brother, because the spindly woman, for the most part ignored the small girl, focusing on torturing her brother. Sometimes the young girl wondered if the woman just had a general dislike of red heads, or maybe feared them. She really hoped it was the second option.

It was also worse for the young boy because Dudley was more of a bully to him. Not to say Dudley wouldn't hit a girl, because he would. He was just more inclined to hit a boy. Manners, though uncommon, where in him deep down. Whether taut to the boy by his parents or by society, he knew it was looked down upon to hit a girl.

The boy and girl happen to be the main characters of this story though. I'm sure that given the chance, the other there occupants lives could fill dozens of books, though they would likely never be touched.

Why are the boy and girl so important for this story you ask? Well to put it simply everyone has a story, because everyone has a life. No matter how small of insignificant, and as a recorder, it is my job to tell of these two children's story, well mostly the girl's story. Another librarian was assigned to the boy, but their lives intertwine quite abet. If you know where to look you would find a dimension only for the purpose of the storage of these books, and people like me. We're called librarians. All in all we don't actually exist.

We were never born, but we have died. We've never rotted, but we've lived. We exist, yet we don't. We were never created, we just are. And personally I believe, even though I don't have the privilege to think, that I'm exceptionally lucky.

The children I have been given to wright have fantastic futures. Though I can't tell the future, which is, but isn't, because to be honest. Things that have passed aren't set, but the things that haven't passed are set.

Time is a funny thing you see. I personally have a love for funny things, but time is something I could live without. Time changes and with time comes death. Not for me though, for those I write. Time brings things that not even we librarians can explain. Never are we to interfere with the lives we write, time has declared this to be, but what does time really know?


End file.
